User blog:Amz96/New school, New Life, New friends Part 2
''Chapter 2 '' Enjoy ! Previously --- '' Kim: You wanna go with me ? Jack: Yeah . Mika: Then its settled, Kim and Jack are together and Me and grace are together. ''Kim’s POV '' ''Yes i’m jacks Partner I was gonna go with Mika, but going with Jack is so much better ! I mean this is just an assessment, so we probably wont se each other after this ? But at least i’m partners with him. Apparently he does ''Martial ''arts, he skates what else dose he do to make him so dam CUTE ! '' '' '' Jack: So Kim should we start tomorrow ? Kim: Sure ''Smile biting down on her lip Bell rings Mrs Applebom: Class dismissed Mika: Kim What do you have now ? Kim: Um I think Study ? but i need to find my locker Jack: I have study, so i can help you find you locker Kim: Thx Smiles '' Jack: Do you have your locker number? Kim: Yeah its, 465 Jack: Cool, 2 lockers down from mine, 468 Kim: Awesome. ''Jack and Kim, walk to their lockers '' Jack: so this is you locker to the right, and this is my Locker to the left Kim: Thx, Im just going to drop my bag off then go, do something Jack : Ok, Do what Kim: Nothing, just something ..... Cya ! Btw wheres the study area ? Jack: Cafeteria Kim: Thx later ''Kim walks to the cafeteria, takes out her diary. '' Dear Diary , So My first period was health, I meet Mika, she’s really nice then i met Jack, OMG He so dam CUTE, and I mean Taylor Lautner CUTE ! The Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, the cool clothes, If only he could turn into a wear wolf. Humm Love always Kim Jack: Hey Kim Kim: Hu ? Jack, you scared me ! Hi Jack: What you got there ? Kim: Just a Book Jack: right, So I was thinking .... maybe you would like to come and meet some of my friends, since your new here ? ''Jack Sits down next to Kim '' Kim: Sure... So what is your specialty thingy Jack: What do you mean Kim: Well grace Jack: Don’t listen to her, She seems nice, but really she a devil inside, Kim: So basically a typical Mean Girl. Jack: you could say that, I do Karate, Kim: Ah my Favorite ! Jack: You do Karate? You seem like Kim: A girl that does Cheer Leading, because i’m BLOND ! Jack: Well Kim: Don’t worry I do, I just love Karate better ! ''Kim’s POV '' ''So I’ve finally found a guy that loves the same things as me, and doesn’t thinks i’m weird for doing Karate. My first friend here at seafoord high, is a guy ! that likes what i likes, this could be a start of a fairy tale, but i’m not going to get ahead of my self. '' ''Bells rings Jack: Should we .. Kim: What Jack: Come on ill show you around and introduce to every one. Kim: Ok Jack and Kim are walking around '' Grace: Um Who’s this ? Jack: This is Kim Grace: I know who she is, why are you showing her around Jack: Because she’s new ? and she needs a friend Grace: But Why do you have to be that person Jack: Maybe because i’m nice not like you ''Kim chuckles '' Grace: You got a problem New girl Kim: My name is Kim, and No I don’t Grace: Look I run the school round here, Kim: Im pretty sure your not a teacher Grace: What did you just say ? Kim: Your not the teacher . Jack: Um ok girls.. Grace: Shut it Jack ! Kim: Come on, i don’t wanna get in a fight ! i’ve said, what i needed to say. Grace: This isn’t over KIM ! ''Yelling while Kim and Jack walk off . '' Jack: What was that about ? Kim: Nothing, just, you don’t need to worry, just Girl stuff Jack: Ohhh ok, come one, ill show you around. Kim: Thx ''Jack shows Kim around. '' Kim: So we have study and Health together what other class do we have then, i haven’t got my timetable yet so.. Jack: Well we can go ask for your timetable Kim: Can we. Jack: Sure. ''At the front Office '' Jack: Hi Ms Prick, Mrs Prick: Hello Jack, nice to see you, You must be Kim Kim: Yes, I was wondering if you had my timetable. Mrs Prick: Yes sure. ''Mrs Prick looks through her files '' Mrs Prick: Here its is. Kim: Thank you ''Jack and Kim leave office Kim: So what else to we have together ? Jack: Um looks like nothing else. Kim: well can you at least show me where my next class is, Jack: Sure, so you In history in 2D, witch is second floor room D, Kim: Thx Jack: Good luck, I have to run, I have Pe ''Kim Looks for Class '' Kim: Hi Is this History with Mr Wally. Mr Wally: Yes, you must be Kim, Take a seat. ''Kim see’s Mika, Walks and sits next to Mika '' ''Kim whispers: ''Hey Mika: Hey, Mr Wally: Kim, take out your note book and take notes, Kim: Ye sir ''20 minutes later, Class ends '' ''Mika and Kim walk out '' ''Walking to next class '' Kim: WOW History takes a lot out of you. Mika: Tell me about it ''Mika and Kim starts laughing '' Mika: So what do you have now ? Kim: Um english Mika: Great i think i’m in your class, our teacher said we were getting a new student Kim: well then, i might be that new student ! Kim: Hey do you know if Jacks in the class ? Mika: no he’s not in my class, Why Kim: No reason. Mika: Do you have a crush on him Kim: No, Why would you think that ?? Mika: Well ...Don’t worry, ''Starts to chuckle '' Kim: Don’t what Mika: Good, Ok so here we are, English Class 1A Mika: Mr Stock, do we have a new student, Mr Stock: Yes her name is Kimberly Crawford Kim : Hi Sir! Mr Stock: Ah Ms Crawford, Take a seat. To Be continued ------ Thx for reading ! dont be affraid to leave a comment :) Let me know what you think ! Category:Blog posts